


Try to See

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hurt No Comfort, MIA Luna, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Luna doesn't come back after Christmas. Padma misses her.





	Try to See

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FemFeb this year. Another new ship, yay! I'm fairly cool on it, tbh, but still tempted to write a fluffy reunion followup... Time will tell!

Padma was as guilty as anyone of tuning out the things Luna said, even when they would sit together with what little time they could steal back, curled together on a windowsill in Padma's room to watch the sunset together.

Luna would rest her chin on Padma's shoulder and point out nonsense shapes in the clouds-- and it wasn't that Padma didn't _listen_ , honestly. It was just that she listened to Luna's voice, the dreamy lilt that sounded like peacetime and warmth, instead of the words it formed.

She regrets it now, sitting and staring into the sky alone as the evening chill seeps into all the places that should be wrapped in Luna's embrace. She tries to conjure Luna's voice from memory but her absence is too loud. So instead she looks out at the clouds, red streaking through the sky like an open wound, and tries to see.


End file.
